Futebol: paixão nacional
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Aldebaran tenta fazer Mu entender porque brasileiros adoram a copa do mundo, algo que um não-brasileiro jamais poderia entender plenamente... ou será que poderia? Fic para o tema "patriotismo" da gincana de 5 anos do forum NFF.


_**Futebol: paixão nacional**_

Mu resolvera fazer mais uma de suas costumeiras visitas ao Cavaleiro de Touro, seu antigo amigo. Deparou-se com ele vendo televisão.

- Olá, Aldebaran! O que faz-

O ariano foi bruscamente interrompido por um "shhhhh" vindo do outro. Mu estranhou, dado que no geral o taurino era dado a conversas mesmo quando estava distraído. Resolveu observar o que tinha na TV...

...e percebeu que se tratava de futebol. Mais precisamente, um daqueles jogos de um evento que usualmente chamavam de "Copa do Mundo".

"Hum... isso deve ser importante pra ele! Mas por que...? Apenas um jogo! De qualquer forma, o respeitarei afinal".

Sem proferir mais palavra, o ariano sentou-se ao lado do brasileiro e resolveu assistir o jogo junto com ele. Fora uma partida muito disputada! Chegara à prorrogação e aos pênaltis, e o sofrimento e ansiedade eram claramente vistos no semblante do colega. A seleção brasileira, enfim, ganhara após muito sacrifício, após um pênalti a mais que do outro país.

Finalmente o Cavaleiro de Touro pôde respirar em paz. Afinal reparou na presença do amigo ariano a seu lado... e quase de forma envergonhada lembrou que na verdade o havia ignorado de maneira brusca.

- Ah, Mu, me desculpe...! Eu sequer falei com você.

- Tudo bem. Afinal de contas, parece que o futebol pra você estava sendo bem... importante?

- Lá no Brasil essas coisas têm status muito alto. **Na Europa o futebol é entretenimento entre classes, no Brasil é o analgésico do povo.**

Ao ouvir aquele dito, Mu **abriu um sorriso** e achou aquilo bem curioso.

- E você se considera assim também? Com necessidade de ter um "analgésico"?

- Ah, não exatamente isso. Mas o costume está tão arraigado, que a gente acaba seguindo mesmo estando longe. Mesmo estando... a quilômetros da pátria. Mesmo estando na Europa, no Santuário de Atena...

- Compreendo. Mas o que há, assim, de tão importante em ganhar ou perder um jogo? É só uma partida...

- Você não é brasileiro e não tem como entender, Mu. Para você, é só um jogo de futebol. Para o brasileiro comum, é uma **luta**. É mais ou menos o mesmo que proteger as Doze Casas, se quer saber.

- Os efeitos de se perder um jogo, contudo, não são tão nefastos...

- Não. Mas principalmente nesse ano, que a Copa está sendo no Brasil, a gente tem mais vontade ainda de ganhar que nos outros anos.

- E pra você deve ser difícil morar tão longe e poder ver só pela TV, não é mesmo...?

- Ah, sim. Mas mesmo que eu estivesse lá, não poderia ir... o ingresso é muito caro, só pra gente rica mesmo!

Mu riu. Não de deboche, mas ao ver que algo tão exaltado pela maioria dos brasileiros era assim tão inacessível ao "povo" mais pobre.

**Fechou os olhos** e meditou por um instante. Quando os abriu, disse:

- Apesar dos pesares e em estar como guerreiro numa terra estrangeira, imagino que nessas horas você aprecie o fato de ser estrangeiro. Mais precisamente, brasileiro. Não é?

- **Com orgulho! **- disse o taurino, mesmo sabendo que muitas vezes, não raro, pessoas de fora no Santuário não eram bem vistas... apesar de ele mesmo, Mu, também não ser grego.

- Então mesmo eu não sendo brasileiro, torcerei com você. Se me permitir é claro! Quero ver esses jogos e te fazer companhia, e torcer pelo seu país também.

Aldebaran sorriu e ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo assim tão solícito.

- É... nesses tempos de paz, acho que podemos nos dar ao luxo de assistir futebol, mesmo nas Doze Casas! E eu agradeço a sua disponibilidade, Mu.

- Por nada! Será um prazer!

Sendo assim, o brasileiro convidou o tibetano a comer alguma coisa lá dentro... e quem sabe até mesmo tomar um pouco de caipirinha? Que era pra ele já ficar no clima do Brasil pros próximos jogos...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Fic baseada no jogo Brasil X Chile no dia 28 de junho. Aquele jogo foi osso, e olha que eu nem ligo pra futebol!_

_É isso aí, consegui fazer a fic pro segundo tema da gincana. Espero que tenha ao menos ficado aceitável, rsssssss!_

_Ah, e eu não podia esquecer das famosas caipirinhas do Deba! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
